The goals of the University of Guam RISE program are to increase the number and capacity of minority undergraduate and graduate students from the University of Guam entering graduate programs leading to the Ph.D. in biomedical sciences, and to strengthen the research and research-education capacity of the teaching faculty. Our goals address the needs for student, institutional, and faculty development; they are organized into three specific projects. Project #1, Research Methods and Opportunities will enhance the institutional capacity at UOG to encourage minority students and teaching faculty participation in cutting-edge biomedical research. We predict that with modem research experiences, our students will be more motivated to enter biomedical graduate programs, and our teaching faculty will be refreshed and empowered to initiate research that can lead to MBRS pilot proposals or to grant proposals to other agencies. Our test of this hypothesis depends critically on upgrading and modernizing the equipment in the teaching labs. Specific learning objectives have been formulated for testing. The research project is complemented by the project on technology and information skills, and based on a solid foundation of academic reading, writing, and presentation skills, which will be addressed by the science communication project. Project #2, Technology and Information Skills will enhance the academic and research capabilities of our undergraduate science students by providing them with experience in and facilities for using current information and computational skills. In addition, by establishing a small, specialized computer-equipped classroom whose server is accessible in chemistry, biology and physics laboratories, faculty offices, and lecture halls, it will give teaching faculty the tools and skills to incorporate appropriate technologies into their classrooms. Project #3, SciComm: Communication in Science is designed to enhance UOG minority student capacity for excellence in academic preparation for graduate studies in biomedical and behavioral sciences. This project consists of a series of modules on reading, writing, and presenting biomedical science, which we believe will address the Division of Natural Sciences' goal of "improving scientific literacy of majors." These objectives have been developed in consultation with the students, who are the central stakeholders in this program. The new methodologies, technologies, and academic skills modules will each be piloted within the framework of educational experiments.